


wrap me up like a present // i’ll tie you up with a bow

by agent_cupcake



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Aren't we all?, Birthday Sex, Established Relationship, F/M, Face-Fucking, Reader is Not My Unit | Byleth, Rough Sex, Shameless Smut, reader is a thot for Dimitri's wild streak
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:00:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28213551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agent_cupcake/pseuds/agent_cupcake
Summary: The one where it's Dimitri's birthday and you find a loophole to his insistence that he doesn't want any presents.
Relationships: Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/Reader
Comments: 21
Kudos: 149





	wrap me up like a present // i’ll tie you up with a bow

“Dimitri, will you help me unlace my dress?” you asked, peeking over your shoulder.

There was no way he could have missed how careful your words sounded, that he couldn’t hear how unabashedly flirtatious your tone was. He had to notice the way you couldn’t help but shift from foot to foot, or at least catch onto the meaning behind the flush staining your cheeks pink. Even he, a man who occasionally strayed into a nearly comical state of obliviousness, would have to be completely and willfully clueless to miss your intentions.

Dimitri looked towards you, finished unlacing and pulling off his boots. His coat and belt had already been discarded, leaving him in a far more casual state than most people could even imagine for the generally uptight king. You were far more familiar with this side of him, although you couldn’t help but note how appealing he was in only a loose linen undershirt and trousers. His brow crinkled a bit with a frown. “I can try, although I’m not sure I’m the best person to ask,” Dimitri said, a hint of apprehension in his voice.

You blinked, nearly stunned by that answer. He was, somehow, completely, willfully, and cluelessly missing your intentions.

“It’ll be fine,” you urged, hoping he’d catch on. Sure, Dimitri was as likely to undo the laces of your dress as he was to accidentally rip the whole thing in two, the goddess knew how much of your wardrobe you’d lost in that way, but you weren’t worried because _that wasn’t the point_.

“If you say so,” he replied, standing. You turned and watched him come to a stop behind you in the vanity mirror, holding up your hair — a mess of curls after its release from the ornate updo you’d worn all night— so he could get to the back of the high-necked gown where the long line of crisscrossing ribbon running down your spine began. You’d already untied the bow at the very top, but your shoulders weren’t flexible enough for the rest. Although, that wasn’t even half the reason you’d asked for his help.

Dimitri’s expression, reflected in the mirror, was one of complete focus on the task at hand. He had an adorably stubborn determination when handling even the smallest of tasks and you decided you couldn’t blame him for being a bit thick. He worried a lot more about controlling his strength than you ever did. No, you didn’t really mind it at all. Simply feeling his touch pulling against the fabric of your dress, sliding the laces through the eyelets, was enough to ignite something pleasant within you. Dimitri was so careful right now but you knew that could come apart. There was something deliciously hedonistic in the way he could easily shred your clothes or bruise your skin, the gratification you got from such displays of strength far outweighed any negatives that he felt so apologetic about. You longed for the moments he got lost in the heat of the moment and leveraged his strength to use in whatever way you wanted, when his intensity and need overwrote a mind that spent so much time overthinking, when-

“Did you have a good birthday?” you asked to distract yourself from continuing down that line of thought. Your words seemed to tug Dimitri out of his state of focus. You wondered what he had been thinking about, and if it had been devious, too. Sure, he was undressing you, but he took everything so seriously it was tough to tell how he perceived things.

“Seeing everyone together again was a wonderful surprise,” Dimitri said, his eye flicking to meet yours in the mirror for a second. He’d worked the ribbons loose down to between your shoulder blades, revealing the back of your neck to the cooler air as the fabric fell open. The laces had to be tied tightly as it was only the dress itself that had boning, both a convenience and an annoyance. “That said,” he continued, looking back down, “I feel a bit selfish. Everyone is so busy these days, I’m not so sure it was worth forcing them to drop everything to celebrate such a trivial event. I can’t help but think that it was more than I deserved.”

He was _hopeless_.

“I’m curious to know how it is that you think you forced them to do something you didn’t even know was happening,” you said. Dimitri’s lips quirked in response, his serious look dropping somewhat. “Everyone came to celebrate your birthday because they care and wanted to see you,” you told him in a matter-of-fact way. “Even if you are becoming an old man.”

He blinked. “Old man?”

You shrugged. “Twenty five… That’s a quarter of a century. You’re practically ancient,” you told him. “I mean, look how long it’s taken you to undress me.”

“You’re the one who distracted me!” Dimitri said indignantly. “Besides, I’m less than three moons older than you.” Despite the offended tone he took, his fingers dutifully returned to undoing the laces of your dress at the reminder.

Maybe you should have felt bad, teasing him was certainly not your overall intention, but maybe it was good, too. It grounded you. He really could be ever so endearing and cute sometimes, even if he didn’t like for you to point it out.

Plus, the sensation of his hands returning to the dress made you shiver. His fingers were so close to brushing your bared skin, you could practically feel the warmth. Not to mention that, as more of your back was exposed, he grew closer to finding the whole purpose of this exercise. Dimitri’s reactions were always fun, but your excitement was growing too much to invest in it. “I concede to your aged wisdom,” you said absently, practically buzzing with anticipation. Dimitri snorted out a distinctly unkingly laugh. 

With as intently as you were watching Dimitri’s expression, you could see slight confusion in what was being revealed as the back of the dress parted for him. Lace, you knew. Unlike anything you normally wore. Which was, of course, the point. Confusion became interest and his fingers fumbled. At least he wasn’t entirely hopeless.

“Another problem, old man?” you asked innocently, happily taking in his expression and the pinkish tinge staining his cheeks. “I can finish it, if you-” Dimitri’s widened eye narrowed, his parted lips closing in a frown as he grabbed your hands and held them behind your back before you could even find the laces to undo the bottom.

“I can,” he said, just a bit too gruff. You let your hands drop, unable to keep yourself from smiling. He pushed your dropped hair over one shoulder to expose your back before running his fingers down the loosened laces down to where they had yet to be undone, nearly skimming your skin with the touch. As usual, you had no idea if he did so with the intent of playing with you or if he was only accidentally sensual. The touch made you shudder regardless.

The dress you’d worn all night was relatively conservative, high necked with draped sleeves and skirt, the waist and bust were boned in order to give it structure and a hint of sensuality that was left absent due to the cut. With a familiar expression of intent and focus, Dimitri finished pulling the lacing from the eyelets enough to part the fabric completely and push the dress past your shoulders. The loose sleeves fell away, their weight pulling the bodice down to be dragged to the floor by the skirt. That was more or less by design, you had spent a great deal of time considering how this might play out, after all.

What you hadn’t considered was the way it would _feel_.

It wasn’t as if the air was cold, not with the fire crackling merrily in the hearth, but the feeling of your skin being released from such a tight sheath in combination with the change of temperature made you shiver, chills breaking out across your skin. Of course, that was hardly a concern of yours at that moment.

No, you were captivated by the distinctly erotic image reflected in the vanity mirror of you —clad only in sheer fabric held against your skin with dainty bows and lace, any vestige of modesty maintained by the barest of covering fabric and your thighs wrapped in matching garters— with Dimitri’s clothed form looming behind you, his eye drinking in the sight with obvious want. You doubted you’d ever get used to being looked at with such a unique mixture of reverence and desire. Dimitri’s lust was tender sweet worship and desperate need and it made you squirm, aware of just how close behind you he stood.

“This… Is new,” Dimitri said, his voice slightly too stiff.

“Do you like it?” you asked hopefully, slightly nervous now that you’d been too presumptuous. It wasn’t exactly the most selfless gift, but you had chosen to have the impractical underwear made in a way you thought he’d like. Blue with white detailing, soft lines, feminine and demure in a way, contradictory purity. It seemed fitting for him. The set was dainty and bluntly sensual, but not overly sexy or flimsy. Sure, all the fabric and lace would part like paper beneath his hands, but you didn’t need to look too fragile. “I was thinking,” you began, “about how you insisted, way too harshly might I add, not to get you anything. But it seemed a shame to not have anything for you to unwrap for your birthday, so…” You shrugged with one shoulder, trying to play it off.

Dimitri said nothing, staring at the reflection blankly.

“Um… Was I wrong?” you asked, your nerves growing. Finally, you turned to face him in an attempt to break the odd stillness. “Are you... all right?”

Dimitri blinked once, twice. His throat worked as he swallowed, an action which your eyes couldn’t help but follow. “Yes, I-” he began, his voice stiff until it cut off. He cleared his throat, letting out a heavy breath. “Just when I was certain that your devious mind had exhausted itself by inviting everyone here to celebrate, you find a new way to once again throw me off balance.”

“Is that a bad thing?” you asked, unable to withhold a smile.

“N-no, I don’t suppose it is,” Dimitri replied. “Although… I feel I should apologize, even if the proper words to describe your beauty exist, they are beyond my grasp.”

Of course. Only Dimitri could be presented with a nearly naked girl practically throwing herself at him and try to apologize. Hopeless.

“I think you’re missing the point,” you told him. “Unless this is your age catching up with you…”

He groaned. “Not that again.” Despite the words, he smiled, allowing the mood to relax somewhat.

“I mean, I still love you,” you told him. “And if you can’t think of anything you want to do with your birthday present, I’m sure I could think of a few things. I know imagination is one of the first things to go in a man of a certain age.”

“You’re impossible,” he groaned, shaking his head. Half playful, his hair pulled back from his face, cheeks tinged with pink —this was your Dimitri. Beautiful. Suddenly, you didn’t want to play around anymore.

“Dimitri?” you said, your voice softer than before.

“Yes?”

“If you don’t kiss me, I’m going to go up there and do it myself,” you said. 

“Is that a fact?” he asked. Despite the dry tone of voice, he complied, his hand rising to caress your cheek, pushing your hair away. You hummed in a way that resembled ascent, feeling the buzzing sort of tension set back in as your anticipation grew. “Well, if that’s the case, I suppose I have no choice.”

Dimitri’s other hand rose to cradle your head into a tilt as his lips met yours. So _sweet_. You wondered what everybody would think if they knew about the way that Dimitri could pour his entire heart and all of his affection into a simple kiss, if they knew how unerringly gentle he was when he took advantage of your parted lips to deepen it. At the same time, you were glad that they’d never know, that this was for you and you alone.

Acting on the impulse to truly assert your claim, you wrapped your arms around his shoulders, pushing your fingers into his hair until you found the clip that kept it bound. It fell to the rug without a sound. Next, you hunted down the strap of his eye patch. The kiss was broken momentarily so you could pull it off and throw it to the vanity behind you. For a second, you got to take him in entirely. Pale skin colored pink, his lips flushed and wet like rose petals, his golden hair falling messily now that it was freed, one eye hooded and too shadowed to see the blue you loved so much and the other milky and unseeing.

Gorgeous. Utterly so.

You threw yourself back into his arms with renewed enthusiasm. Dimitri made a sound of surprise, but accepted you readily, licking your lips back apart and allowing his hands to explore downward. He seemed curious as he ran his palm against the soft fabric covering your breasts, his calloused fingers tracing the ribbon straps. The sensation was interesting, almost ticklish even as it sent electric sparks of desire straight to your core. You moaned into his mouth, your fingers brushing through his freed hair in an increasingly needy way.

Dimitri turned the both of you around as he guided you forward so you were the first to hit the bed, your knees collapsing against the edge until you fell. He followed you without hesitation, catching your lips once more. Needfully, desperately, Dimitri kissed with all his passions laid bare. He kissed you like he was afraid he never again would have the chance. His fingers trailed to your hip, covered by silky blue fabric and lace, bows on each hem. You gasped, overwhelmed by the touch and taste of him, overwhelmed by the heat rolling from his skin and the musky familiar scent you drank in with each breath and the mere intoxication of his proximity.

You tugged at his shirt, wanting to feel his bare skin against your own, to feel his warmth without barrier. Dimitri complied, sitting up to pull it up and off, revealing the scarred and muscular torso that told the tragedy of a man who had survived torture and war. But also the story of a survivor, of a hero. He was warm and firm against you, and the way the lamplight cast shadows over the scars was almost mesmerizing, it made you want to map them out with your fingers, your lips.

He had a different plan in mind, pulling you back against him into a heated kiss. Dimitri’s hand returned to tracing your hip, fingering the little bows that adorned the piece, then trailing across the silky fabric covering your pelvis. You shuddered at the feeling of his fingers following the dip to trace between your thighs. The touch sent a vibrant shock of electricity down your spine. But, regretfully, you broke the kiss.

“N-no,” you said, pulling his hand away.

“No?” he asked, frowning and flustered, his hair askew. Without the eye patch, the angularity of his face was only more stark, all lines and edges. Beautiful, more than any man had a right to be. Secretly, you wondered if ruining his eye had been an attempt on the part of the goddess to even the playing field for every other man. It had failed, of course. 

Seeing Dimitri like this almost made you want to keep going as you were, but only almost. A daring temptress you were not, but for him, you would try. You wanted to tempt him, to convince him of the positives of the revel. The selfishness of that desire wasn’t entirely lost on you, but you knew it would be good for Dimitri, too. He was just too stubborn, too oblivious, and slightly too careful to figure that out on his own.

So you untangled yourself from his grasp and stood up. He turned, watching you with obvious confusion. Whether he was aware or not, you were glad that he came to the edge of the bed on his own. Already you felt the intimidating claws of awkwardness pulling at you. Dimitri hardly ever asked for you to perform oral on him. Even when you offered, Dimitri seemed unable to relax into it. You suspected it had to do with his fear of letting himself go, considering the way he apologized when his hips stuttered and broke your rhythm, or when he pulled your hair a little too hard.

“What are you…?” he asked, a slightly breathless tinge to his voice. As explanation, you fell to a kneeling position between his legs, glad for the way the action covered any nerves you felt. “Oh... so this is what you…” He cleared his throat. “You don’t have to, I-”

“I want to,” you said, cutting him off before he could continue that line of thought. What you didn’t mention was that you’d thought about this. Not planned it out, not really, but you’d certainly considered it enough to feign boldness. Life was about risks, after all, but you favored the calculated ones. “Besides, it’s kinda sexy, I think,” you admitted, eyes fluttering away from his for a moment. “On my knees before my king, making myself of use to him in any way he desires...” You paused, looking up at Dimitri with doe eyes and oh-so innocently raised eyebrows. There was no way he could misinterpret that look. “Do you desire me, Your Majesty?”

A beat of tension grew between you before Dimitri swore under his breath, his gaze flicking away from yours as his hands made fists in the sheets, like he was actively trying to collect himself. The hoarse, biting word would have taken you aback if it didn’t shoot right through you, hot and dark and wonderful. He took in a shuddering breath, looking back down at you with an expression you knew without a doubt to be unveiled lust. “You know that I do.”

Between the sudden drop of volume and pitch in his voice and the piercing look, your brain kind of shorted out for a moment. “R-right,” you said, the only slightly coherent word you could offer in response. Swallowing hard, you nodded. Right. You shivered.

Undoing the button of his trousers, you pulled the fabric down until he lifted his hips to help, releasing his erection from the confines of fabric. It was more pleasing than you dared admit that he was already mostly hard. At the very least, it meant you had the same effect on him as he did on you. Dimitri’s size was somewhat intimidating, hard and flushed and directly in your face as you knelt in front of him. At first, he had been strangely apologetic about it. Not that you were one to complain. At worst, it was a _challenge_. And at best...

You licked your lips, stomach bubbling with nerves and anticipation and excitement as you stroked him to full hardness, marveling at how warm the soft skin was. He let out a few stifled sounds and although you didn’t dare look to check, you could imagine Dimitri with his eye closed, his body tensed in an attempt to restrain himself. Spurred on by that, you leaned in to swirl your tongue around the velvety crown. Dimitri drew in a sharp breath, one of his hands settling on top of your hair. Taking that as encouragement enough, you parted your lips to take his cock into your mouth, teasing the underside with your tongue as you took him deeper.

The hand on your head wasn’t pushy, but you could feel the way his fingers flexed, pushing into your hair as you bobbed your head most of the way down, sucking as you pulled back with a satisfyingly lewd and wet sound. Bracing your left hand on his leg, you used your right to jerk off the base, coating it with saliva so you could work up a proper rhythm. All the while you used your tongue to try and tease out reactions from him, desperately eager to do your best for Dimitri.

And you were rewarded. He wasn’t loud, not in a performative way, but neither was he able to keep his reactions hidden. Dimitri’s labored breathing was intoxicating, the soft groans making your pussy throb. You wanted to close your legs to ease some of the pressure, but that would destabilize your position. In a way, the denial wasn’t so bad. Not when you were making him moan for you, not when you were making him feel good. Each sound just made you want more, to bring him even more pleasure.

In the past, Dimitri’s size kept you from being able to take him completely. He had never pushed you to, but you knew that it was something you _could_ do. That you _wanted_ to do. So you practiced. You wondered what was made of the queen raiding the produce stores for suspiciously phallic-shaped vegetables, although you hoped to never find out. Then there was the practice itself, which was horribly embarrassing in its own way.

But it was all worth it because as you relaxed the back of your throat to allow him deeper, Dimitri gasped harshly, his fingers digging into your hair in a bit more violent way than he normally would. You groaned at the feeling, rejecting the pull of your gag reflex in the way you practiced so you didn’t panic when he hit the back of your throat. You held there for a moment, acclimating to the feeling, before pulling back. Breathe. Back down. This time you didn’t need to pause. His other hand came down to tangle in your hair. You tried to hum in assent, although you weren’t sure how much was heard. _Use me_ , you wanted to say as you guided his hands to manipulate your head, although you could hardly articulate.

Luckily, he seemed to understand. Maybe he wasn’t as hopeless as you thought.

“Is this... really... all right?” Dimitri asked, his voice unsteady, pocked with rapid, panting breaths. You hummed again, sliding your tongue along the shaft as he tentatively pulled you back. That made his hips jump, fucking into your mouth in a way that was violent and surprising, but not displeasing. You moaned in encouragement, glad to have your hands freed so they delve between your legs. The flimsy fabric was soaked through. “You’re not really...” Dimitri said, “You’re... turned on by... this?”

He tried it again, pulling out before pushing all the way until the tip of his cock bumped the back of your throat. Again, you moaned. Helplessly, honestly. You couldn’t help it. Bringing him pleasure had always done something for you, but this was different. Between the restricted airflow and the dizzying mess of desire, you felt a wild sense of need. To be used, to be taken, anything, anything, as long as it was him.

“By the goddess,” Dimitri swore, his voice low and smooth and almost intoxicated. “You’re… You’re perfect.”

The praise was nearly enough to unravel you, your body instinctively working to arrange itself into the best position for his use. It didn’t take long for Dimitri to find a pace that suited him, fucking your mouth with an oh-so Dimitri combination of attempted restraint and slipping control. You fell along for the ride, focusing on your breathing, on the way he moaned for you, on the deep and velvety pleasure of being used in such a deprived and aggressive way.

Chancing a glance upward through watery eyes, you felt an entirely new rush of raw desire. Pale and shirtless and perfect for all of his flaws, Dimitri didn’t look even half as collected as he liked to pretend to be, his eye closed and red lips parted. Along his arms and chest, you could see the way his muscles bunched and tensed. He was probably trying to be gentle. At the very least, Dimitri’s pace was steady but not punishing. You didn’t even care. Your fingers frantically prodded through the wet fabric of your underwear to rub tight circles against your clit, your body buzzing with lust and want. More, whatever that meant.

You were lost in it, drowning in it, caught up in everything.

“S-so… so good for me… my love...” Dimitri muttered in a lowered voice made thick by strain and please. It wasn’t an obvious attempt at dirty talking, but the earnest adoration of his voice was almost better. You moaned into it, but it was whimpery and pathetic, nearly stifled by his cock as he thrust into your mouth again. You luxuriated in the inherent brutality, rubbing even more frantically against your clothed and swollen clit.

It was too much, too good. And he was close, you knew that absolutely he was because you could feel the way his body was drawing tense, the way he surged in your mouth, the way he was losing control. You teetered on the brink, so close… So-

“Goddess… M-my love… I-” Dimitri groaned, his voice low and helpless. The sound drove you mad, pooling in your core and threatening to send you over the edge. Just a little more, just a little and then-

The sound that left Dimitri’s mouth was a growl, you’d stake your life on that. Of course, you were rather distracted and disoriented as he pulled you off of him, a string of saliva connecting your lip to his cock before it snapped.

As quickly as you registered that bit of sensory information, you cried out as he grabbed you beneath your arms to pull you up and guide you onto the bed as if you weighed no more than a pillow. You rolled onto the mattress with an _umph_ , blinking at the fast change of perspective as you panted to catch your breath, mourning the release he’d denied you. Dimitri wasn’t far behind, following you to the middle of the bed before you could form some sense of coherency.

The look on his face made your stomach drop, taking your breath away all over again. Wild, Dimitri looked wild, his pupil blown wide and lips parted, his chest heaving with each panted breath.

“Dimitri,” you said with a confused frown, getting an arm underneath you. You had been so _close_. And so had he. “It’s not… I’m not…”

“This is what you wanted, was it not?” he asked, his voice harsh and breathless. Artless, in a way, like he was testing the words for worth. “To be used to satiate my desires.” You didn’t miss the way his gaze tracked the effect those words had on you, drinking it all in with an understanding your desire-addled brain simply couldn’t process. For someone so dense, Dimitri could be terribly perceptive. “I’m not done yet. I haven’t even unwrapped my present.”

You blinked, confused for a second.

His present?

_Oh, right._

Maybe you weren’t too upset after all.

You went down easily when he pushed you into the bed, your body eager to comply with anything he dictated. Not to mention how pliant you were, how desperate you were to be satiated after being cruelly denied.

Dimitri kissed your lips but didn’t linger in the way you wanted. Instead, he continued down. Your jaw, your neck, your collar bones, the swells of your breasts. When his mouth met the barrier of fabric, it was moved out of the way. Violently.

The lovely underwear, as you feared, did not fare well beneath Dimitri’s touch. And you were too disoriented to get out of it normally, your head spinning as you tried to catch your breath, flushed and writhing as he pushed sheer fabric and lace from your skin to be exposed to his lips as they traced down your oversensitive body. Dimitri kissed you like he was trying to drink you in, to devour you. His hands were hungry as they bared you to him, ravenous in the way they tore any fabric that dared to stand in their way. By the time he tore away the flimsy blue bottom piece, you were unable to care, too drunk on lust for it to matter.

Either he pushed your thighs apart or you easily parted them for his ease on your own, you weren’t sure which. Either way, it was only to your benefit because the intangible threads of pleasure Dimitri had broken off by pulling you off of him were all tugged together at once when his mouth met your overheated sex, his tongue sliding through your slick folds before finding your clit. You were already teetering near the edge, all of the drooped tension in your core reignited and burning, bursting. You shuddered at the intensity of it, pulling his hair desperately, his name falling from your lips in incredibly incomprehensible forms. It was just too _good_ , too _perfect_. You felt lost in the sensations, in the crazed state of lust. When he closed his lips around your clit, his fingers digging into the soft skin of your thighs, you _wailed_ as you trembled apart, pleasure overcoming you in a singular bright moment.

It took a moment for some semblance of sanity to return, not made any better by the way Dimitri dragged out your release until you were trembling, your thighs shaking and attempting to close against the overstimulation. It took you a moment or ten, but your first thought was clear and obvious.

“Dih-Dimitri,” you said, a feeble attempt at admonishment as you once again tried to sit up. “That… That’s no fair.”

He sat back on his knees slowly, wiping his chin and brushing his hair back from his face. You were certain you’d melt if you saw his expression, but your eyes couldn’t focus there. From muscular shoulders to his perfect pecs to his carved out abs and narrow waist, your eyes trailed down before settling on his erection. Yes, no fair. You were supposed to be the one who unraveled him, not the other way around.

“Fair?” he asked, moving towards you in a calmer manner than before. His expression was less wild, as well. Focused and lustful, but not in a way that promised danger. Well, not an accidental danger.

“I… I wanted to… um…” you couldn’t string a coherent set of words together, not when he was looking at you like that. Not when he was naked and looming above you and aroused and beautiful.

“Whatever it was you wanted, I have no doubts that you were successful,” Dimitri, pulling you towards him by your legs so you thumped right back down flat on the bed. “You drive me insane,” he told you, pushing your thighs up and apart. Exposing your drenched pussy to his eyes and the cooler air of the room. You shivered, fighting his hold, but it was really only a performance. You knew you couldn’t break his grasp, and he knew you didn’t want to. “That wicked mind of yours,” he continued, “always thinking up ways to best deprive me of all reason and control.”

“I-I’m not the wicked one,” you said, although any of the humor you meant to imbue into the words was lost in your needy voice.

“Then how is it that you tempt me so?” he asked, arranging your body to suit his with an infuriating amount of ease, keeping your thighs spread wide apart for him. But he didn’t take advantage. He was obviously ready, yet he didn’t do what you so desperately needed and you couldn’t wait, fitfully adjusting in an attempt to make your needs known, a soft whine building in your throat.

“Dimitri, _please_ ,” you begged, not a hint of shame in the plea even as the “s” was dragged out into a sound of absolute satisfaction as he _finally_ sunk into you, your sore jaw falling slack and hands helplessly covering his for some stability among the oppressively delicious sensation of being filled. “So good…” you mumbled mindlessly, “you make me feel so-” The meaningless words cut off in a cry when he pulled out only to thrust back in, unrestrained. It wasn’t gentle by any means, unsteady because his control was never as lasting as he wished it could be.

Dimitri groaned in helpless frustration, a low articulation of conflicted neediness. And it was good, so electric and hot and dizzying you felt like you’d tremble to bits right there beneath him. He thrust again, an attempt at being more gentle. It was its own sort of sweet cruelty, gifting you inch by inch of his cock in a slow enough way to make you aware of each minute sensation, a drawn-out moan stuttering its way out of your mouth.

But it wasn’t enough, not _quite_ what you wanted. And by the way his body was straining with the effort to hold back, you didn’t think it was what he wanted, either.

“Please fuck me, Dimitri,” you begged, your voice dripping need and desire and your pleading eyes hopefully conveying the permission you knew he needed before letting go. “Dimitri, _please_ … I want you to use me.. t-to make you feel good... to feel you come inside me… Please?”

You felt Dimitri _twitch_ inside of you at the words, a curse falling from his lips that you could barely make out. His grip on your thighs went from steady to frightfully tight, his fingers digging into the skin until he forced them to relax.

“You’d like that too, wouldn’t you?” you urged, desperate now.

“Yes.” He groaned, his hips pulling back only to surge forward, creating the obscene wet, slapping sound of sex. You moaned openly, your head falling back. “My love…” Dimitri said, his voice heavily affected by lust and by the punishing pace he was beginning to pick up. “My un-unyielding seductress…” That term of endearment was saccharine, almost mean in the way he said it, his lips curling back. You felt yourself tighten around him at the sight, helpless to the reaction. “How…. could I... possibly d-deny you?”

To that, you had no answer other than your cries of pleasure, your pleas for more. Perhaps conceding that his grip was too tight, Dimitri let your legs fall to wrap around his waist so he could brace one hand against the headboard, the other arm propped beside your head so he could press closer to you. The wood creaked in a dangerous way under his grasp, the entire bed moving with him. A very far off place in your head felt very glad that the royal suite was far removed from any other wings of the castle

More importantly, the position pushed his body flush against yours, pinned and caged beneath him. The intimacy amidst violence was just another layer of pleasurable confusion for you to revel in, the way it forced you to cling to him so desperately, forcing you to helplessly take everything he gave you.

He wasn’t going to last too long, not after all of the buildup and self-denial. Already, you could feel the way Dimitri’s body was pulled taut, the way his control was unraveling completely as he fucked you. All of his restraint was, piece by piece, giving way to an animalistic rut. You urged him on fervently, feverishly, your fingers digging into the coiling muscles rippling across his back.

Your own climax was rebuilding, helpless to the intensity of the wicked pace he’d set and drowning in Dimitri’s growing pleasure. Each time he moaned or let out a half-feral snarl of a groan, his breath catching and harsh, you felt it nearly as acutely as you did each violent thrust of his hips. Something about it was almost frightening, the way the euphoria of violence drew you back up to the cusp of orgasm so quickly. Just as Dimitri had lost control, so had you.

“Dimitri, I can’t-” you gasped out, one of your hands sliding up to brush through his hair, looking for some kind of anchor. He caught your wrist, pinning it down to the bed with a grip you had no chance of being able to fight against. His fingers were long enough to overlap, the pressure they placed leaving no room to forget how easily he could snap the bone. They didn’t, but you did hear _something_ crunching, cracking. But not you. He would never hurt you.

“Show me,” Dimitri demanded, the words low and hoarse and horribly effective, his hungry gaze fixed on your face. The intensity of the words shocked you, the tone enough to undo you completely. Heat and pleasure broke through you as the tension he’d stoked broke apart, leaving you helpless and oversensitive. So intently, so forcefully, you were overly aware of the way your inner walls spasmed around him as Dimitri fucked you through your orgasm, feel every place his skin touched yours. Whatever you said as you came was an incomprehensible and mindless mess, although you knew that it involved his name and praise and just how much you loved him, adored him. Trembling, arching, your body writhed beneath his, beyond the point of reciprocating to simply trying to hold on.

Dimitri groaned, a involuntarily needy sound, following right behind you. His hips stuttered, his pace losing any sense. He was close, you could feel it, wanted it desperately. Your legs tightened around his waist, the hand that was still free pushing through his hair, tugging on it slightly. His posture curled as he pounded an uneven rhythm into your spasming pussy and you didn’t care that it was violent, or if it would leave you sore tomorrow, because your eyes were squeezed shut and you swore you saw white and all you could focus on was Dimitri, every thought and sensation narrowed down to a pinprick of his body against yours, his scent filling your lungs, his moans in your ears.

Dimitri’s hips stuttered as he came, his hips pressing flush to yours to fill you with a few more shallow thrusts. You luxuriated in the sensation, filled with a different type of fulfillment than simple pleasure could give you.

There was a sort of satisfied peace after that, his body still above yours as the both of you tried to catch your breath. Dimitri held there for a moment longer, his eye closed and forehead pressed to yours. As everything settled, the only sound in the room was the solid, harsh noise of heavy breathing. Your own heartbeat pulsed, thumping loudly in your head. Gently, you brought your hand to Dimitri's cheek, feeling the feverish skin. He pushed into the touch naturally, letting another beat of relative peace pass before his eye opened.

"Sorry," Dimitri muttered, as if only just coming to. With a soft groan, he pulled out and rolled onto his back beside you.

The absence of his body made you shiver, suddenly exposed in full to the air of the room. Without him distracting you, you became aware that you were hot, sore, and covered in sweat and the lovely silken scraps of your poor, poor underwear set. Only the garters had made it out alive, albeit in a different place from where they started. A worthy sacrifice, you decided. The buzzing, aching reminder of pleasure between your thighs was tribute enough to the fallen garments.

With a soft grunt of exertion, Dimitri sat up, stretching his arms above his head in a _very_ distracting way.

“I…” he said, drawing your attention away from ogling his chest and arms. He cleared his throat awkwardly, frowning. Luckily, he wasn't looking at you, but above you. “I believe I broke the bed.”

You tilted your chin back to follow his gaze to the headboard. It was split right along the natural grain in the middle, leaving the top part wobbling in place with every movement. Vaguely, you recalled the sound of wood breaking, although you hadn't really been paying much attention at the time.

You couldn't help it, you smiled. Sure you tried to keep the expression off of your face because you knew this sort of thing genuinely bothered him, but it really was just kind of funny. Very funny. This wasn’t even the first bed he’d broken. The first bout of giggles could have been played off as a cough, but the laughter that followed was unmistakable.

“I don’t think it’s very funny,” Dimitri said, “I should-”

You sat up, ignoring the way your dizzy head spun, and threw your arms around him. “Hush. It’s okay,” you said, nuzzling your face against his chest. Sweaty, but warm and comfortable and familiar. “You’re amazing, Dimitri. Really.”

He relaxed somewhat, wrapping an arm around you. “I didn’t hurt you?”

“Not in any way I didn’t enjoy,” you said. You heard his breath catch in reaction. Which made you realize a more important question. “You, um,” you pulled away so you could look at his face, “did you… like it?” The lame words made you cringe, although you weren’t sure how else to ask. 

“I assure you, it was one of the best presents I have ever received.” He paused, frowning. “However, I’m afraid I was a bit too careless when I… unwrapped you.” Dimitri pulled a limp white ribbon from the scraps that littered the bed.

“So it was a good birthday?” you asked, refusing to be flustered by him. Mostly.

“Yes,” Dimitri said, smiling indulgently. “Thanks to that scheming mind of yours.”

“And no thanks to your cluelessness,” you agreed.

“Cluelessness?”

“Mhm. Maybe by next year, you won’t be so hopeless.” You paused, grinning at his disgruntled frown. “But I love you just the way you are, even if you’re-”

“If you’re going to make an old man joke, I swear, I’ll-”

“Yeah?” you prompted, eyes widening and smile growing.

Dimitri sighed, but you could see the fledgling smile curling his lips. “You’re incorrigible.”

**Author's Note:**

> SO this was sweeter than I usually write
> 
> and way more self-inserty
> 
> oopsy
> 
> please allow me to say that comments literally make my day, if you're interested at all (no pressure)


End file.
